Foolish
by K-channy-chan
Summary: A song fic where Pan is hurt by Trunks, Trunks doesn’t know that he hurt Pan though. I song fic on Foolish by Ashanti


Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or Foolish by Ashanti  
  
  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
"Where are you Trunks?" Pan said  
  
She looked in the lakes reflection.  
  
while I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Pan I just go held up at work, you know Pan, Pan?" Trunks said  
  
'Maybe I should break up with. He is never there when I need him, but I love him so much' thought Pan  
  
And though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you  
  
"It's fine Trunks" Pan said  
  
Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad  
  
"Well I'm sorry Pan but I am going on a business trip tomorrow for a week so all our dates have to be canceled" Trunks said  
  
you said you love me, no one above me  
  
"Pan? Listen I love you so much" said Trunks.  
  
He kissed her cheek. Pan made a weak smile.  
  
And I was all you had  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"I really need you Pan," said Trunks  
  
"Ok Trunks I'll be your girlfriend!" Pan said  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
And though my heart is eating for ya, I can't stop crying  
  
'Why do you hurt me so much Trunks? I love you' Pan thought  
  
I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay  
  
"Good bye Pan see you in a week!" Said Trunks He got up and left.  
  
Baby I don't know why ya wanna do my wrong  
  
Pan began to cry.  
  
"It's no fare! He has never has enough time for me! I'm leaving him maybe he like his own medicine!" Pan said  
  
She got in the car blinking the tears out of her face.  
  
See when I'm home, I'm all alone  
  
Pan was packing her stuff from Trunks house.  
  
"Maybe Bra will know some guys I can go out with" Said Pan  
  
and you are always gone  
  
And boy, you know I really love you  
  
I can't deny  
  
I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears after all these years  
  
She started walking toward the door. Then she opened it and saw Trunks in the doorway.  
  
"Trunks?" She stuttered  
  
See, when I get the strength to leave  
  
you, always tell me that you need  
  
me, and I'm weak cause I believe  
  
you, and I'm mad because I love  
  
you. so I stop and think that  
  
maybe, you can learn to appreciate  
  
me, then it all remains the same  
  
that, you ain't never gonna change  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
while I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
and though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
while I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
and though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you  
  
Baby why you hurt me  
  
leave me and desert me  
  
boy I gave you all my heart and all you do is tear it up  
  
looking out my window  
  
knowing that I should go  
  
even when I pack my bags  
  
This something always hold me back  
  
"Pan My trip was extened so it will be a moth, so I cane here to tell you, and why do you have a suitcase?" Trunks asked  
  
Pan dropped the suitcase and hugged Trunks.  
  
'I blew it' Pan thought  
  
'But it feels so good, I will never get out of this trap if I act like this' Pan thought  
  
She let go of Trunks, her tears let go.  
  
"What's wrong Panny?" He asked  
  
"Trunks, I'm so lonely! You are always busy! It makes me wonder if your cheating on me" Pan said  
  
"I guess, I have to admit I was not being the best boyfriend I could have been" Trunks said  
  
"I love you but you treat me so awful Trunks maybe we weren't meant to be together" Pan said  
  
"I have to go in 5 minutes so I'll call later around 10:00? Okay Panny?" Trunks said  
  
Ok" Said Pan  
  
He kissed her and Trunks left.  
  
10:53…  
  
'I knew it he didn't call! Why do I take all this crap any ways!" Pan thought  
  
She picked up a framed picture of Trunks and though it at a wall.  
  
When she realized what she did she ran over and started to clean up the mess.  
  
She the picked up Trunks picture.  
  
"I'm weak," She said  
  
She held the picture to her heart and cried.  
  
If I get enough review I'll make a Trunks point of view song fic. I hope every liked it! 


End file.
